no more shadows
by sandersgirl75
Summary: Reid & Megen are finally married..after the hell she went through, she was finally happy...until the fates stepped in and changed everything. Can their love & Spencer be strong enough for both of them to get through what the fates sealt them?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1wedding day (what could possibly go wrong?)

The following Friday,

The team caught a case that would take them out of town. Reid stared at his boss in disbelief. "What? No, Hotch, you do realize what tomorrow is?" Reid exclaims frantically as the team sits in the briefing room. "Reid, I'm sorry if you have plans" Hotch starts to say. "Plans, Hotch *scoff* tomorrow I'm getting married!" Reid exclaims. Hotch, lets out a breath as he realizes he forgot about it. "Reid, I'm sorry. But we can try to make it back- what time is the wedding? He asks. "At one" Reid says knowing he was going to probably tell Megen he would be late to his own wedding. "We can try that's all I can say" Hotch says. Reid sits back in his chair, & rubs his face.

On the jet, Reid calls Megen & she isn't happy to know that he had to go out of town for a case the day before their wedding. Everyone hears her yelling in Italian (over the phone) when he mentioned about postponing the wedding. When he hangs up, Morgan looks at him grinning. "I take it she didn't go for that idea?" he teases. Reid glares at him as he puts is phone in his jacket pocket. Morgan just shakes his head & Hotch gets down to business

Saturday arrives.

Reid calls Megen in the morning & asks her if the reverend is able to push the time back. "You're still working huh?" she asks. "Yeah" he replies. She hangs up before he says anything else. Luckily, the reverend knew her father so he was able to push her wedding until later that day.

When the time was close, Megen was freaking out, she called Spencer but he wasn't able to answer. She called Dave & he told her the team was busy. Well, that freaked her out more. Dave tried reassuring her that they would make every attempt to get to her wedding. Megen hung up on him she was so agitated.

With minutes to spare, Spencer calls Megen as the team just exited the jet. "Get your skinny butt, moving! She snarls at him then hangs up. (He knew she was pissed, but it wasn't his fault)

Everyone hurries home, dresses then makes it to the church ten minutes late. Megen was fuming as Emily & JJ walk into her room to see if she needed any help & they just stared at how beautiful Megen was in her 1940's wedding dress & hair piece. "You're absolutely gorgeous Megen" they tell her. "Thanks, is he here?" she says. Emily nods. "He's out front with Morgan & Hotch." JJ says. Dave knocks on the door. He looks at her & tells her she was beautiful in Italian as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles wanly at him. "You ready?" he asks her. She nods & Dave leads her out.

Spencer stopped breathing when he saw Megen walk with Dave up to him. He smiles nervously at her & she smiles back.

Megen cried as Spencer slid the ring on her finger as he repeated what the reverend said. Shakily, she repeated them as she slid the ring on his finger. When the reverend finally said "You may now kiss the bride" Spencer does, getting hoots from his friends.

Garcia was ecstatic as she went crazy taking photos of them.

Rossi announces that he made reservations at a fancy restaurant for the reception dinner.

Over dinner, everyone toast the couple. Morgan of course, teases them. Megen just rolls her eyes as Spencer looks at his friend sheepishly. "So, where's the honeymoon?" JJ asks. Spencer & Megen look at each other & smile as they say "In Greece" in unison. (It was a special place in their both their hearts)

Everyone congratulates them again as they left.

Later that night, they enjoyed their wedding night at home.

The next morning, they flew to Greece for a week long honey moon. On the way, they both hoped a baby would come out of their time in Greece.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 morning after talk

Monday morning, the team returns to work though it feels weird not having Reid there

"Can you believe Reid is married?" Emily says as she walks into the BAU followed by Morgan.

"Hell, I still can't believe he got a girlfriend let alone get married" he says. Emily gives him a look. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him. For both of them actually, but come on how the hell are we going to deal with having two Reid's here?" he asks. "Morgan, Megen isn't an agent. She works in the lab doing facial reconstructions or is out in the field literally digging in dirt, so she isn't around here all the time." Emily says pointedly as she goes to her desk. Morgan chuckles. "Leave it to you to defend them" he says. Emily throws a glare at him.

"My chocolate god, must you think so lowly of our boy wonder being finally happy?" Garcia quips cheerily as she walks up to them. Morgan looks at her. "I'm glad he's happy. I still can't wrap my brain around the fact of the matter him being with Megen & then getting married" he replies. Garcia sighs dreamily "I always said things happen for a reason. I believe it for those two. Megen & Reid stayed together after he learned about her past & stuck by her during the aftermath. If that isn't true love, then I don't know what to tell you" she air kisses Morgan then walks off.

"She has a point" Emily says setting her bag on her desk. "I actually believe she's right" Morgan says surprising the both of them.

JJ walks up to them. "Hey, you guys think they'll have baby geniuses?" Morgan asks. JJ smiles as she says. "We won't know until they tell us but I honestly think that it'll happen." "If they tell us" Morgan says doubtfully. "Oh, I think he will or we will just know. Spence will be a nervous wreck & probably check on Megen so much he'll drive her crazy" JJ says. All three agents laugh. "Okay. Let's drop the baby subject. It's still sinking in that he's married!" Emily says shaking her head. Morgan points her. "You're damn right!" he says then goes to his office.

Meanwhile in Greece,

Spencer & Megen don't do much talking. (Greece is 8 hours ahead of the states-I think) When they got to the villa (where she stayed while working there) they started kissing & ended up in the bedroom. After making love, they lay in each other's arms cuddling. Ten minutes later, they make love again the n fall asleep.

The next morning, Megen wakes slowly, feeling Spencer's arm across her stomach. She smiles sleepily as she runs her fingers along his arm then looks at the rings on her finger. He wakes by softly kissing her shoulder & caresses her stomach. "Morning, Mrs. Reid" he says softly. She giggles as his hand continues to caress her stomach, turning her on. "Morning" she says sleepily. "What would you like to do for our first day as husband & wife" she asks. "I can think of something" he tells her as she turns in his arms & she sees him grinning. "And might that be?" she asks. "I'll show you" he says, as he rolls on top of her, making her giggle.

Afterwards, they again lay in each other's arms. "Babe, you turned me into an addict" he teases. She looks at him. Why because you like sex so much?" she teases back. He nods then spiels off about how many times they had sex when they first started, up to when they got married, wondering aloud if it's normal to actually want it as much as they have it. Megen bites her lips to keep from laughing. "I think it's safe to say Spence that we just have a healthy sex life." She tells him then spiels off herself about how healthy sex is for the body & that it was normal it was for their hormones to be like they are.

"We keep this up, you will be pregnant" he tells her wryly. She goes off on spiel about the statistics of getting pregnant, which he counters with his own statistics. "Spence" she says with tried patience. "Yeah, babe?" he replies giving her an impish grin. "Shut up" she says laughing as she kisses him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Reid returns

A week later,

"Hey pretty boy, welcome back!" Morgan exclaims with a grin as Spencer Reid walks in carrying his usual cup of coffee. "Whoa, look at you!" Emily exclaims as she looks up & spencer Reid goes to his desk. He frowns as he looks down at himself. Emily chuckles that he did that. "I meant you look very dapper" Emily explains. (He was wearing black pants with a blue/grey shirt & a green paisley print tie with his sneakers.) "Uh, thanks. And hi, guys" Reid says as he sits down. (He also was tanned & looked well rested) "Wow, Spence, marriage suits you" JJ teases fondly from her desk. He grins at her. "Thanks, JJ" he says a bit sheepishly. "So Reid how was the honey moon?" Morgan asks with a mischievous grin. Reid gives a look. "Private" he says simply. Morgan looked at him. "Morgan, do you really think I'd tell you about it?" Reid says. (He saw it in his friends' eyes, Morgan did want details. But he was not going to get them) "Point taken, pretty boy." Morgan says chuckling as he walks away.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" JJ asks teasingly. Reid shrugs, and then grins. The women grin back. "That good, huh?" Emily asks teasingly. He doesn't say anything, they knew by his grin.

A short time later,

Garcia breezes in as the team is called to the conference room. "Reid, you're back!" she exclaims giddily. "Hi, Garcia" he says with a smile as they all sit at the table.

"Are you ready to dive right back in, married man?" Rossi jokes as the team is dispersed to get a go bag. Reid nods. (As much as he enjoyed his honeymoon & being away from the horror he deals with, he was ready to get back to work)

Reid heads home to quickly grab his bag.

Megen is in the office when he walks into the house. She glances up when he comes back from the bedroom & carrying his bag. "Hey, babe; we caught a case. I have no idea when I'll be home" he says stopping at the office doorway. She gets up from the desk & goes to him, putting her hands on his waist. They kiss tenderly/softly. "I'll see you when I see you then" she tells him. He nods. They say 'I love you' to each other & quickly kiss again. "I'll call you if I catch a case myself" she tells him as he pulls away. He looks at her. (He seriously hoped she didn't get called out, it was selfish but it was how he felt at the moment. He wanted her home when he got home. Not just for sex, but just having her there after a case helps release the evil he saw)

Two days later,

As the team was heading home, Megen calls Reid & tells him she had been called out on a case & might be gone for a while. (He knew she loved her job as much as he did, but now the separation was going to be harder for him) "You okay, Spence?" JJ asks quietly as he hangs up & he nods. 'Megen is going to be gone for a while working" he says melancholy. JJ gives him a warm smile & touches his arm.

When they get back to Quantico, Garcia greets them & Morgan puts his arms around her as she hand Reid a cased disc & a small envelope. "What's this?" he asks, taking them. "You're wedding photos. Since you're a technophobe, I made two copies. One for you, my tall & handsome one & the other for your lovely wife who is among us tech savvy folk" she tells him quirkily. "Thanks, Garcia" he says putting them in his bag. "By the way, how is the newly wed Mrs. Reid?" she asks. He gives a sad smile. "Like me, back at work" he says & walks away. "Is he ok?" Garcia asks, concerned as she looks at the others. "He'll be okay. He's readjusting" JJ tells her quietly as they watch the young man walk to his desk.

That evening,

Reid got home & to an empty house. His heart clenched when he found the note from Megen telling him that she bought some groceries so he wouldn't have to go for a few days. Also, that she loved him & not to mope around the house while she was gone. He grins when he reads that. (She knew him well)

He takes a shower a minute later then grabs the disc & envelope from his bag then climbed into bed. (He put the disk in her night stand)He opens the envelope, pulling out the pictures. (He always thought Megen was beautiful, but on their wedding day, she was breath taking.) His heart swelled with love as he looked through the photos. Memories hit him from their wedding night & the honeymoon in Greece.

He missed her more now that they would spend god knows how long apart after just getting back from their honeymoon. (Oh, the joy of marrying a woman who had a busy work like he has.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 telling Reid the news

8 weeks later,

Megen is at another site (after being at one for a month & much to Spencer's chagrin)

She did try to talk to him as much as she could & knew the separation was hard on him since they had just got married. (She missed him a lot too & he knew she was away a lot because of her job. They talked about it when they first started dating. It didn't mean he had to like not seeing his wife for god knows how long)

While working at this new site, Megen began to experience having dizzy spells, tiredness (more than usual) and certain smells bothering her which never bothered her before.

Alex, her assistant caught her a few times when the dizzy spells hit her. "Megen, are you okay?" she would always ask. Megen would always nod & chalk it up to just getting up too fast. Alex became worried when Megen almost fainted after getting up from sitting so long. Alex suggests Megen go lay down which Megen protested until Alex threatened to call Spencer & tell him Megen was sick. Megen glared at her when she said that, but relented & went to her hotel room. (Because she didn't need Spencer fretting over her while she was doing a job & she could just be coming down with the flu or something)

Megen lay down when she got her hotel room & was wakened by the insistent buzzing of her phone vibrating in her cargo pants pocket. Groggily, she reached for it & it stops to just start buzzing again. She squints at the caller ID & sees its Spencer calling her. "Hello?" she says sleepily. "Thank god! I've been calling you 33 times. I was worried" he exclaims. "Wait, you called me 33 times, Spence?" she says. "You need to stop worrying so much just because I don't answer after the first few times you call. It doesn't mean something is wrong, I could just be busy" she says irritably. He apologizes & for some reason, it annoys her hearing him be so childish. She rubs her face as she sits up & gets dizzy, feeling nauseous. "Babe, you ok?" he asks then. "I really wish people would stop asking me that!" she snaps. "Spence, I'm sorry. I'm just tired that's all" she tells him, sighing. "I haven't been sleeping well." She tells him which gets him worried. (He tells her he's worried) "Spence, relax. No nightmares, I promise. I'm just not used to sleeping alone & I'm working a lot" she tells him, reassuring him the best she can. He admits he hadn't slept well either since she left. He tells her he can't wait to see her again. "I know babe. "She tells him. They talks for bit more then hang up after saying 'I love you' to each other. Megen glances at the time when they hang up & is stunned that she slept nearly 8 hours.

3 & ½ weeks later,

Megen returns home just as Reid was leaving to out of town on case. (He hoped he would be home in a day or two. It would be the weekend if he was home in two days, & it would be theirs! She liked that prospect, so did Spencer)

Megen made an appointment for her doctor the next day (Friday)

The doctor confirmed Megen's suspicions (she started having them after nearly sleeping 8 hours that time) "Well, Megen you were right. You're pregnant" the doctor tells her. Megen places a hand on her stomach. "14 weeks" she says softly. The doctor nods. Megen smiles as tears come to her eyes. (Happy tears) "Spence was right" she whispers then she talks with the doctor about things for the next hour.

When she headed home, she stopped at the pharmacy to get her prenatal vitamins & several books about pregnancy.

Spencer got home Friday evening, (he called Megen as he left the office to tell her he was on his way) & Megen grabbed him by the tie as they kissed 'hello', dragging him down onto the couch (when he bent down) onto her.

It was the most intense, passionate, sex they've had since their honeymoon. "I'm never telling anyone what was done on this couch. They will never sit on it again." Spencer says after getting his breathe back. Megen laughs hysterically.

Later, they meet in the bed room. (Spencer took a shower) As he climbed into bed next to Megen, he notices some subtle things about her. (She seemed a bit excited, nervous) "Something on your mind babe?" he asks. She glances at him. "I guess I'm not going to be able to keep this to myself. It's what I get for marrying a profiler" she saw wryly. He looks at her. "Keep what to yourself?" he asks cautiously. She bit her lip. "You remember what you said to me when we first talking about marriage?" she asks He nods then spiels off then looks at her. "Why?" he asks. "Because, you are right about the last thing" she tells him. (She saw his mind processing this) His eyes widen. "Are you-?" he asks. She smirks as she nods. His hand goes to her stomach. "We are going to have a baby?" he asks. "Well, technically I am" she quips. He gives her a look as she sticks her tongue out at him. "When-", How far-"he stammers. "14 weeks" she tells him quietly. "On our honeymoon" he says aloud. "Right again, Dr. Reid" she says. He grins at her. "Can I do anything?" he asks. "You already did" she replies & he looks at her in horror. "I meant what happened on the couch, babe" she tells him leaning over & kisses him.

He goes off on a spiel about pregnancy & Megen tells him. "Um, babe I know the same stuff you do, maybe more." She tells him pointedly. He gives her a look and she spiels off about pregnancy statistics & facts that has him going off on his own spiel on the subject. She throws her duck at him to shut him up. He laughs as he catches it & hands it back to her, kissing her & puts his hand back on her stomach. Megen places her hand on top of his. "A baby" he says amazed. She nods. "Baby Reid" she says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Start spreading the news!

Since it was the weekend, the couple spend it holed up inside. It was the first time they actually spent any real time together since their honeymoon, so they enjoyed it by making love, cuddling, reading the pregnancy books Megen bought & talked about everything.

Megen absolutely loves just lounging beside Spencer those two days. He enjoyed it too.

Spencer got a kick out of reading that a woman's hormones will probably be spiked around this time of her pregnancy. (They already proved that by making love several times a day those two days.)

When she tells him that she wanted to continue to work, things got a bit dicey. He wasn't too thrilled about her being exposed to the elements while working outside or possible germs she could come across while working with the dead. "Spence, you know I love working outside." She tells him. "Yeah, babe I know but-"he starts to say. "I've been doing this for years, I know how to protect myself if I came across anything hazardous while on site" she tells him "What about things outside the sites?" He point out then goes off on a spiel of possible toxins in the air that could affect her & the baby. She rolls her eyes. "Megen, you're pregnant now" he tells her & she gives him a look of indignation. "All I'm saying is that you have a lot more than yourself to worry about now, babe" he tells her almost lecturing her. She starts to say something but he cuts her off by saying "Do you remember what I told you after Michael resurfaced?" he asks her. A shadow comes across her face. (He regrets bringing up that name) "Babe, I'm sorry" he says quietly, apologetically. "Like I said before, I don't want anything to happen to you. Or, our baby. It's not that I don't trust you, I know you would move heaven & earth to make sure the baby would be safe, but babe, you know you can't always know something would happen." He tells her & several emotions come across his face. She smiles a bit. "You always be protective me, won't you?" she asks quietly. He nods & says "I'm sorry, but yes" truthfully. Megen sighs. "Spence, I seriously don't want to quit my job." She tells him adamantly. "I'm not asking you to, babe. I would never ask you to do that" he tells her quietly. She leans over & kisses him. (They were lounging on the couch) "Well, I could always just work at the lab. I wouldn't have to travel" she says shrugging. He grins at her. "What about if you get asked to help the BAU on a case?" he asks. "Spence, I haven't worked with the team since Knoxville. Besides, you're the one they usually come to when it comes to anthropology in a case" she points out lightly shoving him. He laughs as he kisses her shoulder as he playfully grabs her pulling her on top of him as he lies back on the bed. (Even before they got married, Megen had enjoyed being on top most of the time.)

When Monday comes, for the first time in his career, Spencer didn't want to go to work. Megen laughs when he told her that. "I promise, I'll be home when you get home. I got things to do here, Spence" she says as he gets ready to leave for work. He pulls her close & says. "This weekend wasn't enough" he tells her. "As long as you don't have to be out of town a lot, we can see each other every night & wake up together in the morning" she tells him softly. He grins. "I'd like to be able to do that with my wife" he tells her just as softly then kisses her. He leaves a few minutes later.

Megen made a few calls, did some paperwork then called Dave to see if he was available to have lunch with her. "I'll see what I can do sweetheart" he tells her, thrilled to spend some time with her.

He knocks on her door a half hour later. She opens the door & they greet each other in Italian as they hug.

"So, how's married life?" he asks as they walks to the kitchen. "I love it" she tells him, causing him to chuckle. "Reid was in a pretty good mood today, so I guess he feels the same way" he says as he sits & Megen smiles as she goes to the fridge. "You guys finally got to spend some much needed time together since you honeymoon." He says simply. "Yeah, nothing like being separated after just getting back from your honey moon" she says dryly as she makes sandwiches then hands him a plate with one on it. She then offers him some tea then joins him at the island after pouring tea in to glasses. They eat for a few moments in silence, and then in Italian, he tells her the sandwich is fantastic. She laughs. "So, what brought on this lunch? Not that I'm not happy to see you" he tells her. She sips her tea before saying "Man, you profilers are something else" in a joking tone. He grins. "Spence is in a good mood not just because we had the weekend." She says. "It's because I told him some good news" she says then looks at him. "He found out he's going to be a father" she says slowly. Dave stares at her for a moment. "Megen, you're pregnant?" he asks, stunned. She nods as she absently puts a hand on her stomach. "Sweetheart, that's wonderful!" he exclaims, smiling brightly. She smiles shyly. "How are you feeling?" he asks in a fatherly tone. "Good, nervous" she admits. "May I ask how far along you are?" he asks. "I'm 14 weeks, Popi" she tells him. He was truly happy for her. (And Spencer)

They talk a bit more & then he had to return to work. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" he tells her. She nods as she agrees she will.

At the BAU a half hour later,

Dave walks in & spots Reid talking with Emily & JJ. (Or rather, Reid doing one of his spiels about something that had the women trying not to look lost, but wasn't succeeding) Dave walks up to them & catches what the young man was talking about. (It was about something to do with Greece) "So, I just talked with Megen" Dave says. Reid stops in midsentence & looks at the older man. Dave grins at him. "I finally know why you are such in a good mood" he says. Reid's face went comical as he looks the man who his wife regards as a father to the two women whose ears perked up interest. "I just thought it was because Megen was home" Emily says. "Well, that too" Dave says. Reid looked pleadingly at Dave as the two women really became interested then. "Why then are you in a good mood Spence?" JJ asks with a mischievous smile. "I can tell them if you want me-"Dave starts to say. "NO!" Reid blurts loudly then looks sheepishly around as Morgan comes out of his office to see what was going on. Dave arches a brow. Reid sighs as he knew he had to tell his friends now or they will not leave him alone until he does. "Megen told me some news when I got home on Friday" he says. At that, Morgan comes down to the bullpen. Reid fidgets in his seat nervously. "Is she okay?" Emily asks. Reid looks at her exasperated. Emily holds up her hands in surrender. "Um, yeah she's fine." He says nervously. "She uh, she's having a baby" he mumbles. "She's what?" JJ asks not sure what the young man said. Reid averts his eyes for a few moments to his hands then looks at his friends. "She's having a baby" he says quietly. Everyone, except Dave, looked at him in stunned silence for a few seconds. "Megen is pregnant?" Emily exclaims. Reid nods. "Spence, that's wonderful!" JJ says brightly. Morgan grins. "Congrats my man!" he says, putting a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Reid, you're going to have a baby genius?" Emily says, still stunned. Reid grins. "I guess so," he says sheepishly. "Reid, congratulations" Hotch says coming up beside Dave. Reid looks at him. "Thanks, Hotch, guys" he says quietly. "If you need to take some time off to be with Megen or anything let me know" Hotch tells him. (That stuns Reid) "Okay" he says slowly. "So, when are you going to tell Garcia the news?" JJ asks. Reid suddenly paled. Morgan pats him on the shoulder. "I'll take care of my little momma for you, Reid" he says. Reid looks at him gratefully. (He wasn't sure if he could handle her just yet when she found out about the baby)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Fate plays a dirty hand

Over the next month, Megen divided her time being in the field & working in the lab at Quantico. Spencer barely saw her more than five minutes anymore. When they did get together, he tells her that she should slow down because of the baby, which leads to her telling him that this was her job & he knew she wouldn't listen. Which, in turn lead to them arguing & he hated arguing with her. Her hormones were a roller coaster & she hated it that he tried to tell her what to do. She snapped at him a lot during their arguments & he felt hurt by this.

They got a chance to meet up during a case in Tacoma, Washington that involved a pedophile & the finding of several dead children along with a missing young boy. Megen was called in to help Spencer who, tried to multitask & got frustrated. So, when she got there, Megen took over trying to identifying the bodies (sex, age, height) while Spencer did his geographic profiling & certain statistics (about pedophiles)

He was seething when he found out Megen had been in the interrogation room w/ a pedophile that had been brought in for questioning & the man came at her when she asked him some questions. Luckily, Morgan stepped in before anything happened. She laughed as the pedophile asked her why she wasn't afraid of him. "Because, I survived a sicko just like you & you don't scare me" she hisses pointing a finger at him as Morgan restrains him as he tries to go at Megen again.

Reid went up to her as she was walking out of the police station & he was coming in with Prentiss. "What the hell were you doing? I can't believe you would put yourself in that position like that!" he says angrily to her. She gives him a searing look as he tells her he heard it from Rossi about the interrogation room. "You may have married me Spencer Reid, but that don't give you the right to tell me what I can or cannot do! Morgan was right there, so shut the hell up" she hisses at him. Prentiss steps in. "Guys, do this on your own time. Not here!" she says pointedly. Megen glares at her husband then storms of. He tries to go after her but Prentiss grabs him by the arm. "Reid, let her go. We have a child to find!" she tells him. Spencer let a huffy breath & nods as he looks at over at Megen who was getting into her Avalanche.

Later that night, Spencer went to Megen's hotel room where they ended up having a huge argument & she literally slapped him across the face telling him to get out of her room. He looks at her stunned as he puts a hand on his cheek where she slapped him. She literally then pushes him out of her room & slams the door in his face.

Throughout the rest of the time the team & Megen worked the case, Megen ignored Spencer if she was in the same room as him.

The team knew something was going on between the couple, and Spencer was hurt by the way things were but no one wanted to ask what it was.

After the case was closed, Megen moved on to her next call as did Spencer. He tried to not to let their fight get to him, but failed miserably. He was barely sleeping, living off coffee & dreading going home anymore. Prentiss & JJ both pulled him aside to talk to him. He broke down to them about everything & they saw how torn up he was. (It was more than pregnancy hormones with Megen they thought. Something was definitely going on) It broke their hearts to see their young friend hurting so bad like he was. Even after Megen's abduction, her rape, the aftermath, and learning more about her past didn't do this much pain to him, they knew he was head over heels in love with Megen & this was killing him.

This went on for a week. Spencer threw himself into his work so not to think about how bad things were with Megen.

Then, on Friday morning, he was getting ready to head into work when his phone rang. It was the hospital. He nearly collapsed when he heard that Megen had been admitted. They wouldn't tell him what for so, after hanging up, he raced to the hospital.

When he gets there, his heart & soul are literally shattered when he's told that Megen had lost the baby due to a medical condition the baby had. (It was still born & had been removed) He asks to see her & is told that he could in a few minutes. (The doctor was taking her to a room)

Fighting back tears, Spencer calls Rossi to tell him that he wouldn't be in. "Everything okay?" Rossi asks. "It's Megen, she's in the hospital" he tells the older man, his voice breaking. "My God, Reid what happened?" Rossi exclaims. Spencer tells him that he doesn't want to tell him over the phone, but Megen was alive. Rossi wanted to know but it must be bad if Reid wouldn't tell him over the phone. He lets it slide & tells Reid to just be with Megen, he'd tell Hotch for him.

Later, Rossi stops by the hospital & goes to where Megen was. He walks into her room to find the couple lying on the bed together & Reid has his arm around Megen, who had her face close to his (and was asleep). Reid glances up as Rossi walks in. Rossi could see pain in the young man's eyes as Reid slowly sat up after softly kissing Megen's forehead. She makes a soft noise & slightly stirs but doesn't waken.

Reid gets up from the bed & escorts Rossi out in the hall where he tells Rossi what happened. "They sedated her to keep her calm. She was so devastated when they told her the baby had died" Reid tells him, his voice wavering. Rossi shook his head. "Reid, I'm so sorry" he says. (He knew the baby had meant everything to them. Especially to Megen who never thought she'd ever find happiness then found Reid who she married only a few months ago. He cursed silently to the Fates who interfered with this couple) "Even though, she's angry with me right now, I can't leave her Dave. I just can't" Reid says, fighting back tears. "I know you two love each other despite this. Take all the time you need" Rossi tells him. Reid looks at him sadly as tears run down his face. (He normally hates showing his emotions to people but right now he didn't care, he lost a part of himself along with Megen; a part he helped make) "Don't let the others come here, please. I know they're family but-"he breaks off, it hurt too much. "I'll tell them, Reid. Just be with Megen" Rossi says calmly & places a hand on the young man's shoulder. Reid lost it & Rossi pulls him into hug. (Though he knew Reid hated being touched by people) Reid hugs him back & cries on his father-in-law (of sorts) shoulder.

A half hour later,

Rossi returns back to the BAU. Reid's friends were wondering where the young man was. "Reid is taking some personal time right now." Rossi tells him. "Is he okay?" Garcia asks. They all saw the sadness in Rossi's eyes. "He just needs some time with Megen" he said simply & walks up to Hotchs office. There, he tells the Unit Chief that Reid was going to be gone for a while. Hotch didn't ask any questions, but he figured it had something to do with Megen.

The others wanted to check on Reid, but Rossi told them what Reid asked him to. "Right now, Megen & Reid need to be alone. Reid asked me to tell you guys to give him that" he says. This made the group worry amongst themselves if their young friend & his wife were okay. Rossi wouldn't tell them what happened. (If Reid wanted them to know, he could tell them, he was respecting both of their privacy in this matter)

Megen was released 2 days later. She wouldn't talk to Spencer, just had him hold her when they got home. He held her close as she cried against his chest, crying himself along with her.

When she was home for 2 days, she pushed him away literally. She slept in her parent's room, crying against the duck her gave her. He cried himself as he heard her crying.

This went on for nearly a week.

Then, one morning,

Reid found Megen gone when he came out of their bedroom. Worried, he called Rossi who told him that Megen was okay & visiting somebody she needed to talk to. Rossi refused to tell him where she was. (Rossi made a promise to Megen not to tell Reid or anyone where she was. She needed to this alone. She knew Reid would want to be there with her but this was something he wouldn't understand why she didn't tell him after they made a promise to each other not to keep anything from each other)

At her parent's graves, Megen laid a bouquet of flowers at each one as she cried. "I miss you guys so much" she says looking down at their headstones. "I really wish you were here right now. I could use your advice on how to deal with this. You always told me I could come to you for anything. So, here I am." *sad scoff* "You guys were right. The right guy came along & literally swept me off my feet. He's amazing. I love him so much, but I hurt him by pushing him away when we needed each other. Hell, I slapped him during a fight. I was never an angry person, I just held it in. Spencer changed all that. He changed me. I never thought I'd fall in love like I did with him. *sniff* we've been through so much together already. I don't know if I'm strong enough to get through this or if Spence will forgive me." She says, rambling. She falls to the ground, crying hard for a few moments.

The breeze ruffles her hair & she swore she heard her mother's voice say "Spencer loves you & he's been there for the long run, Meggie" (It was the nickname only her parents called her) "Don't doubt that he'll forgive you. You need to forgive yourself & forgive him too, baby girl" her father's voice said. Megen stops crying as she s listened. "You found yourself a man who stood by you after learning your past. Don't you think he's hurting too, baby girl? He lost the baby too, not just you" her father's voice said. Megen let out a shaky breath. She swore she felt him ruffle her hair like he used to do. "Go to him baby girl" she swore he tells her. Megen wipes the tears from her eyes & she swore she saw them standing over her as she stood up slowly. "I love you guys" she whispers then turns to go.

Reid went to work & he looked like hell. (He had severe dark circles under his eyes & looked like he hadn't slept) Rossi made him turn right around & go home but he protested. "Reid, there's no way you can think straight on case right now. Go home!" Rossi tells him adamantly.

Back at their home,

Reid walks in going to their bedroom & as he removes his tie, he spots the chain (with Megen's wedding ring & the ring he gave her in Greece on it) lying on top of her dresser. He felt sick as his heart drops to his stomach as he walks over & picks it up, clenching it in his hand. (She never took off that chain. If she didn't wear her rings on her fingers, she put them on the chain.)

He frantically looks around the room, noticing her go bag by the closet door. He glances in the closet; none of her clothes were missing. He walks out of the bedroom to her office, the door was open & she wasn't there working. (He felt even sicker) He walks out to the garage & spots her Avalanche there. (His mind races with thoughts; if she wasn't out or working, where was she? Did she go to Dave's? That didn't make sense since her truck was here. Why did she take off the chain? Did she leave him? (He wanted to throw up at that thought) He turns to go back to the bedroom & notices the French doors in the kitchen were open. (Had she been abducted? He thought)

He freezes as a wet, bikini clad Megen walks up to the French door. She gasps & jumps in surprise seeing him standing there. "Hi" she says. He blinks in surprise. "Hi" he numbly says, standing there holding her chain. (His eyes roamed over her body, his body reacted to the sight. Much to his chagrin) "You didn't leave me" he says softly. Megen frowns as she looks at him. "What? No!" she tells him. "Then why was this on you dresser? He asks holding out his hand that had her chain with the rings. "You never take this off" he says in a small voice. "Spence, I take it off when I go into the pool because I don't want them to get lost in the filtering system" she tells him. He looks at her, several emotions crossing his face. His eyes drop back down over her body then back her face. Megen blushes a bit then grabs the beach towel that was on the island stool, wrapping it around her body. He watches her then she gasps in surprise, (again) he goes to her & hugs her tightly. "Spence, you're going to get soaked" she tells him. "I' don't care" he tells her as he nuzzles her neck. She wraps arms around him, hugging him back. "I really though you left me." He says against her wet neck. "Spence, I know things have been difficult lately, & I'm very, very, sorry about, but after Knoxville, I would never do that. I promised it also when we got married." She says, relishing the feel of his breath against her neck. Spencer pulls back slightly, looking down at her. "You pushed me away" he accuses. "Spence, I'm so sorry for that. I truly am." She tells him honestly. "Can you forgive me?" she asks. He swallows. "As long as you don't push me away" he tells her, his voice sad. She reaches up to put a hand on his face & he flinches. "I'm sorry for slapping you too. You didn't deserve that" she tells him, dropping her hand. He looks at her. She saw how much she hurt him in his eyes. She looks at him apologetically & he hugs her tightly.

They stay like that for a long time.

Spencer kisses her neck. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you, too" she tells him, shivering a bit as his breath & lips send jolts through her body. He straightens & kisses her lips. She kisses her back & he makes a soft noise when their tongues touch as the kiss deepens. She feels him tugging to open the towel & breaks the kiss when his hand caresses her stomach. "What? What is it?" he asks huskily. She places a hand over his, removing his hand. "Spence, I-I can't" she says softly. He looks at her, frowning. "I can't, not for another three weeks" she tells him. "Doctor's orders" she says, sheepishly. Spencer nods, chagrined. "I'm sorry. I should've known your body needs to heal" he says quietly. "Not just that, Spence," she says then goes off on a spiel about how her body was getting used to not being pregnant anymore. He winces when she tells him that. She tells him it happens, which he looks at her sadly. "How about we talk things out okay?" she suggests. He nods. "But first, I need to put on drier clothes." She says wryly. Reluctantly, he releases her & she pads to the bedroom. He follows her to change clothes himself.

They talked for a while then Spencer fell asleep against her shoulder (on their bed) Megen lovingly smiles as she glances at him as he sleeps.

The next morning, Megen suggests they have a 'coffee date' before work when they wake up to the alarm. Spencer was all for it. "Well, then get your skinny butt moving Spence!" she tells him as she flings her duck at him then gets out of bed. Spencer catches it & watches her intently walk to the bathroom in her black camisole & boy shorts.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 back in balance

On their 'coffee date',

As Spencer & Megen got to the cashier, he goes for his wallet to pay but Megen beats him by pulling out her credit card & handing it to the cashier. "Megen" he protests. She looks at him. "You don't have to do this" he tells her. "I want to" she replies. (He knew what she was doing; she was trying to make up for everything by doing this nice gesture)

They turn & find a place to sit. "Babe, you know I forgive you." He tells her as they sit. She looks at him. "Do you?" she asks. "Yes," he says reaching over, placing his hand over hers. She gives him a sad smile. (They still had a lot to talk about)

20 minutes later,

They walk out to their trucks & when they get to them, Spencer puts his arm around her shoulders & pulls her close. She puts her hands on his waist closing her eyes as he presses his fore head against hers.

He talks to her in a low tone as he fingers her chain on her neck with his other hand (fingers) She bites her lower lip, nodding to what he's telling her.

Just then his cell beeps & he releases her chain, pulling his phone out of his phone. He makes a face as he looks at the screen then pushes a button. They look at each other. "I got to go" he tells her, putting his phone back in his pocket. She nods as he gives her a quick kiss then gets in his truck. Swallowing, she goes to hers. As she gets in, Spencer rolls his window down & says "I love you" she looks at him, smiling slowly. "I love you too" she says before he takes off.

He had to go out of town for a case. Before he left, he called & left a message on her cell.

Three days later, when he returns, Megen was called out of town. Luckily, though they got to see each other briefly before she left.

Megan was just leaving the lab when Spencer steps off the elevator. (His face lit up seeing her) "Hey, I was just coming to see if you're available to grab dinner" he says as she walks up to him. She gives him an apologetic look. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. I got called out" she tells him. His face fell & he slides his hands in his pockets. "Can I have a rain check?" she says as she pushes the button at the elevator. Glumly, he nods. She gives him another apologetic look. "Where are you going?" he asks the disappointment in his voice. "Miami" she tells him. The elevator arrives & he gets on with her.

Megen giggles as he playfully tugs her ponytail as the doors close. (He really wanted to pin her against the wall & kiss her senseless, but they were at work & there were cameras on the elevators)

He walks her out to her truck. She gives him a hug, but he wouldn't let go when she tries to pull away. "Spence, I really have to go" she says quietly as he nuzzles her neck. Reluctantly, he releases her & she kisses his cheek. "I'll call you when I get there" she tells him then gets in her Avalanche. Sadly, he waves as she pulls out of the parking lot.

2 ½ weeks later,

"Hey look who I ran into on the way up" Garcia says walking into the bull pen smiling giddily. Prentiss, Reid, JJ, & Morgan glance up from talking at Reid's desk to see a much tanned Megen walking behind the quirky Garcia. "Oh, I love those boots Megen!" Prentiss coos. Megen laughs. "Thanks to you ladies, I couldn't resist them being on sale" she teases as her eyes go to Reid whose face was lit up seeing her. "What, uh, are you doing here?" he stammers (his body reacting at the sight of her in skinny jeans & a blue/green silk tank top) & clears his throat. (Happy he was sitting close to his desk) Megen smiles at him & he swallows. "Well, to see if I can cash in that rain check & use it for lunch" she says. Morgan grins & almost says something until Garcia gives him a look. Reid grabs his messenger bag & nearly knocks over JJ as he gets up. Sheepishly, he quickly says "Sorry" to JJ as he steps close to his wife. JJ smiles at him, seeing how excited he was to see Megen.

Reid puts his hand on Megens lower back as they walk out.

After they have lunch at a café they liked, Megen drove to a secluded area (a make out spot) at first it was just kissing until they started making out heavily & Reid pulls her onto his lap. Megen breaks the kiss, her forehead against his. Reid swallows, breathing heavy. "We should stop" she pants. He nods. Megen kisses him, sliding off his lap. Reid lets out a shaky breathe & closes his eyes trying to get his body under control.

Megen drives back to the BAU & they kiss quickly. "Will you be home tonight?" he asks. She nods. They look at each other intensely. "If we don't catch a case, how about I bring home dinner & we talk?" he suggests. Megen smirks slowly. "It's a date" she says. He kisses her again then gets out.

Of course, when he got upstairs, Morgan teases him about looking disheveled.

Later that evening,

Spencer walks into the house, carrying a large brown paper bag. Megen greets him at the kitchen in her gypsy skirt (Which he loved on her) "Hi" she says as he sets the bag on the counter. "Hi back" he says pulling her close, giving her a kiss. "MMM, you smell of oranges" he says, nuzzling her neck. Megen laughs softly. "Shower?" he asks, grazing his lips along her neck. Uh-huh. You like?" she asks, getting a thrill from what he was doing. "Very much so" he says, lifting his head, grinning at her. They look at each other; he kisses her & presses her back against the counter as it deepens. His hand slides her skirt up her thigh as they make out against the counter. "Spence" Megen says shakily as she breaks the kiss & stops his hand. He breathes heavy against her mouth. "I'm sorry" he says, stepping away from her, looking very guilty. "God, I'm so sorry. I almost-"he says, his eyes wide. "Hey, hey Spence, it's ok." She tells him calmly, reaching for him, but he steps back, not looking at her. "Spence, look at me" she tells him. He glances at her. "This isn't easy for me either, babe. I want you so bad; I want to buy a box of condoms just so we can be together." She says. He looks at her, his eyes, simmering with pain. "But we can't even with condoms" he says. Megen nods, going to him. "I know how hard it is for you to stop" she says quietly. "Trust me babe, the week will go by fast & then my god, I hope we get a weekend together so we can have sex like rabbits" she tells him. He laughs a bit. "I don't know if I can make it" he says. She smiles. "Spence, you can. Hell, you waited 2 months after we got back from our honeymoon." She tells him, putting her hands on his chest. "C'mon let's eat & we can talk some more okay?" she says. He nods, still looking sad.

Megen was thrilled to find he brought home Thai food (she liked Thai) Spencer didn't eat much because he was so upset. No matter what she said, she couldn't bring him out of his funk until she suggested they do something they hadn't done in a long time, lounge in bed together.

Spencer, again fell asleep on her shoulder in bed. Megen lovingly ran her fingers through his hair as he drifted off.

The following week, the team was sent to Kansas City, Kansas for a case.

Which, by chance Megen was there too working, they just didn't know the other was there until, the team was talking with the sheriff of the town outside of Kansas City about several bodies that had been found at an old homestead. "Yeah, there's an anthropologist out there with the forensic team" he tells the team. Morgan & Prentiss glance over at Reid whose face lit up. Morgan grins at him. "Hey, pretty boy. Do you think she's there?" he asks. Reid shrugs then goes off on a spiel about how many forensic anthropologists there are in the United States. Morgan just chuckles as Prentiss looks at Reid clueless.

Everyone saw how giddy Reid was when he was sent along with Prentiss to the site of the bodies. Prentiss rubs her temples on the way there as she listens to Reid talk about a study about something she didn't understand.

At the site, Reid got excited when he indeed saw that it was Megen working with the forensic team.

"How is it that you guys make it work? Prentiss asks as they get out of the truck & walk over to where Megen was talking with her assistant. "Make what work?" Reid responds, his eyes on Megen. Prentiss sighs exasperatedly. "Your marriage, I mean, how do you two make it work being apart all the time like you are?" she asks. Reid shrugs. "We try to talk as much as we can on the phone, then when we do get time together, we make the best of it" he tells his friend. Prentiss sees the grin on his face & could only imagine what he was thinking. (Probably what they do when they are together) "You ever go see her if you're off and she's working?" she asks. He shrugs. "Sometimes, if I got the weekend free" he says.

Megen looks up when they come closer & she hears their voices. She slowly smiles at them. "Hi, Megen" Prentiss says in greeting as they walk up to her. "Emily, Spence" she says, her eyes lit up.

"Let me guess, you got a serial killer on your hands?" she asks. "Depends" Prentiss says then asks Megen what she has found so far.

As Megen tells them, Prentiss felt a headache forming as Reid pipes in & they start talking their own language. (What the team calls it) After about five minutes of listening to them, Prentiss holds up a hand & says "Okay, please stop both you!" They look at her, frowning. Megen then smiles then explains in simple terms to Prentiss. "Why can't you do that?" Prentiss asks teasingly, looking up at Reid. Megen chokes back a laugh when she sees the look on her husband's face. "Thanks Megen. We'll be in touch" Prentiss says then turns to go. Reid & Megen look at each other. Megen bites her lower lip. (He remembers her doing that when they first started 'seeing' each other. He always thought that was cute) "Reid!" Prentiss calls over her shoulder. Reid smiles sheepishly at Megen then walks away, glancing over his shoulder at her every so often.

2 hours later, four more bodies had been found. Megen calls Prentiss to tell her & it was found that the victims had suffered different versions of torture. While she talked to the female agent, Megen shivered, remembering what was done to her years ago.

That evening,

Megen was lounging on her hotel bed, doing some work on her laptop when someone knocked on her door. She ignored it since it was late. Suddenly, her phone rings. She smiles, looking at the ID. "Hi" she says, answering it. "Hi, babe, Um, just so you know, I'm the one knocking on your door" he says. She laughs, gets up & opens the door to her husband. "What are you doing here?" she asks, smiling. He grins, bringing a Daisy from behind his back. "To give you this" he says. "You-" she says laughing taking the flower. "And this" he says, with his other hand he brings a small bag from behind his back. "What's this?" she asks taking it. "Open it & see" he tells her. She moves so he can come in. He shuts the door as she opens the bag. "You brought me a donut?" she asks. He nods. "You got that exact donut on out first 'coffee date'" he tells her. She looks up at him & smiles. "Thank you" she says, putting her arms around his neck. "You're very welcome" he tells her, giving her a kiss. He starts to put his arms around her, but she pulls away so he grabs her as she turns. She giggles as his arms go around her as he pulls her close to him from behind & nuzzles her neck. "Spence" she says in protest but doesn't pull away. She sets the donut on the dresser then touches his arms with her hands. "Why are you so good to me?" she asks, leaning her head back on his chest. "Because I love you" he tells her as he kisses her. "Let me stay tonight" he pleads softly. "Please? I just want to sleep with you" he says. Megen couldn't say no, she missed him too. (That's why he was asking to stay with her)

They lounged on her bed, he watched her work for a bit then she shut her laptop so they could get some sleep. She loved it when he spooned her as they lay down.

"Spence" Megen says softly early the next morning, softly nudging him. He came awake slowly. "What time is it?" he asks sleepily. "6:30. I have to go babe." She says quietly. With a yawn, he gets up & heads to the bathroom. He comes back out a minute later. Megen hands him a go up of her private stash (coffee) "I love you, for this" he says taking a sip. She smiles at him. "I know" she says then smacks his butt as she grabs her key. "Hey!" he says, laughing.

Later that day,

At the homestead, Megen went into the house after an officer cleared it but said he could smell 'death' inside where the floor in the front room was torn up. He went outside to his car.

As Megen knelt beside the hole, she examined the body that was in the hole & made mental notes about everything.

Morgan & Prentiss were on their way there after someone called about seeing someone digging behind the old barn.

Megen was getting up when someone grabs her from behind & slams her against the wall. "Who the hell are you?" a rusty sounding, male voice says. "Are you a cop?" he growls. Megen says "N-No" He turns her to face him, slamming her back against the wall. His hand goes to her throat. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks. (She hears the country accent in his voice& mentally takes in everything about him. He looked young, about Spence's age, weathered skin, his hands were calloused) "I was called to look at the bodies found around here" she says. He yowls & slams her against the wall again. "Are you a FED?" he growls. She shakes her head as she couldn't talk since his hand was tightening around her throat. "You're lying I saw you talking to those feds yesterday" he growls. "I'm not" she gasps. He glares at her & she could see he had dead eyes. (No emotion except hatred) Megen knew she had to get away from him or she'd be killed.

Megen slams her foot down on his & twist s in his grip. (Just way Morgan taught her) which causes him to howl in pain then punch her in the face. She falls against the wall, her head ringing from the blow. He grabs her by her ponytail, causing her to yell out in pain. He throws her against another wall, which as rotted & she went through it. Megen lands on the other side & screams as he grabs her by the ponytail again.

"What was that?" Prentiss says as Morgan & her get out of the truck. They draw their guns & proceed cautiously. "Get out you bitch!" the man yells, dragging her by the ponytail towards a large window. Megen's eyes widen as she realizes what he's going to do. With a howl, he hurls her hard through the window. Megen covers her face.

"What the hell?" Morgan says as Megen crashes through the window & lands on the ground. They run over & see Megen laying on the ground covered in bloody cuts. She slowly tries to get up, holding her left arm which was bleeding badly. "He-he's inside" she says weakly. "Go, I'll stay with her" Prentiss tells Morgan. Morgan nods & stalks off, gun ready. Prentiss calls for an ambulance as she kneels down to Megen. Megen winces. "Megen, don't move. The ambulance is on its way" Prentiss says quietly. "Spence is going to freak" Megen says weakly. "He's allowed to" Prentiss says.

The ambulance pulls up just as Morgan comes back & gets in the officers face about leaving Megen alone he did. Megen starts to shiver & her eyes roll back in her head. "She's going into shock" the EMT yells as the other grabs the gurney & they load her into the ambulance.

The ambulance was leaving just as the rest of the team shows up. Morgan returns looking pissed. Hotch steps in & asks what happened. "The son of a bitch beat the hell out of Megen & threw her through a window. And this idiot, let it happen!" Morgan says angrily as Hotch pulls him away from the officer. Everyone looks at each other. "Who's going to tell Reid?" Prentiss says. No one wanted that job. (Reid had stayed behind to do some leg work at the station. "I'll tell him" Morgan says, going to the truck. "The son of a bitch took off & I lost him after the corn field" he says sounding pissed.

5 minutes later, Morgan walks into the station. Reid looks up from what he was doing & goes off on a spiel about what he found. Morgan holds up a hand, stopping him. Reid sees the look on his face. "What happened?" he asks. Morgan let out a slow breath. "Reid, its Megen" he says. Reid's face paled. "She was attacked while working at the homestead. Prentiss & I saw her get thrown through a window" he says." Reid drops the papers he has & takes off. Morgan races after him.

At the hospital,

Reid storms in the ER looking for his wife. The nurse motions him to the room Megen was in. Morgan tries to keep up with the young man as they head on back.

Megen is sitting up on a bed, getting her arm stitched up. She has a bandage on her forehead by hear hairline.

She looks up as the two men walk in. The doctor starts to protest. "Excuse me doctor, that's my husband & his friend will bodily remove you if try to keep my husband from me" she says, slurring a bit. The doctor smiles at her. "He must really love you" she says. Megen smiles sloppily.

Reid goes to her, after the doctor finishes stitching her arm. Megen weakly hugs him, her face against his chest. He hugs her gently then looks at the doctor, asking if Megen was okay. The doctor nods. "No broken bones, a slight concussion though. She needed stitches in her arm & her head from being thrown through a window. She's been given a mild painkiller" the doctor says then leaves. "Sleepy" Megen slurs & Reid eases her back onto the bed. "Get some rest" he tells her softly. Megen sighs as she falls asleep.

Reid looks at his friend. "She'll be okay, kid" Morgan says. Reid nods. "I'm staying with her anyway." He says. Morgan grins. "Take care of her, kid" he says then turns to go.

Megen had to stay overnight because of the concussion.

The man who attacked was found & arrested for multiple offenses including attacking a Federal employee.

Megen flew home with the team on the jet. As she slept against Reid's shoulder, Reid motions to Morgan who took off his head phones. "I want to thank you" Reid says quietly. Morgan asks what for. Reid glances down at Megen then back to his friend. "For, teaching her self-defense. She told me she did to defend herself. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have her here. I thank you" Reid says. Morgan grins. "Reid, you're welcome. I'd do it again to" Morgan says then puts his head phones back on.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 looking back

When they got home, Spencer helps Megen into bed after taking off her shoes for her & gets in beside her after stripping down to his boxers. Her arm went across his stomach as she drifts off to sleep. (His heart & stomach still upset about what happened)

The next night, when he gets home from work, he finds Megen in the tub soaking.

He grins at her when she suggests he join her.

He gets in a few minutes later & makes her sigh contently as he rubs her back, shoulders & legs. (After getting in behind her) Occasionally, his hands would run along her breasts lightly as he rubs her.

They talk in low tones as he nuzzles her neck.

Megen was incredibly sore but the hot bath, his hands & the muscle relaxers she was prescribed helped greatly.

Spencer loved that they took a bath together. They hadn't done that since their honeymoon.

When the water grew tepid, he helps her up & out, admiring her wet, naked ass before she grabs a towel, slowly wrapping around her body. Wincing slightly as she does.

Two days later,

Megen was cleared medically to have sex, but she was still hurting from the attack & though she told Spencer she was fine, he wanted to wait until she was better.

Of course, his work kept him away most the week & the next. They got to enjoy baths when he got home & stayed more than a day.

On a Friday, two weeks after the attack,

He got home late after a case & saw Megen was already asleep. (Or so he thought when he climbed into bed.) He was about to put his arm around her, when she rolls to face him &n smiles at him. (Through the dim light) He smiles back at her & they quietly say 'hi' to each other. "How are you feeling?" he asks, touching her hair. "Good, though I've missed you" she tells him. "I missed you too, baby" he says then sucks in a breath as her hand goes inside his boxers, touching him. She kisses him as her fingers encircle his growing length.

He kisses her back & their tongues touch as it deepens.

Spencer slides his hand inside her shorts & one of his long, slender fingers slowly slide into her. He groans as she strokes him & he feels how wet she already is.

It doesn't take but a few seconds to Megen cum around his finger as he caresses her clit.

As she's coming down from her orgasm, he pulls her shorts off & his, kissing her as he gets on top of her & slowly slides himself inside her.

Megen gasps a bit. (He thought he was hurting her & stopped but remembered her telling him that it was uncomfortable for her after not having sex for a while with him.)

He could feel her how tight she was, could feel her stretching as his large girth filled her. He pauses briefly so her body gets used to him, but Megen bucks her hips, making him move.

Spencer tried to go slow, to make it last longer but it felt so good making love to her again after so long, he went at her hard & fast then hard & slow as she clutched his shoulders.

Megen cries out his name as she starts to cum & he stops because he thought he was hurting her. "NO! Keep going!" she gasps. He rammed into her again hard, then slow. Megen screamed out his name as she came hard, arching her neck. He keeps up this rhythm, causing her to cum 2 more times. A third hits Megen & they cum together, loudly.

He collapses on top of her & they lay there, feeling each other's hearts racing.

After a few moments, he lifts his head, giving her a soft kiss as he slowly pulls out of her, then lays on his back. Megen snuggles close him, he lips grazing his chest. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks, sounding concerned. "No, it was just a bit uncomfortable at first, but it felt good" she says quietly, raising her head, kissing him.

They doze off in each other's arms.

The next morning, they sleep in.

Megen gets up first, grabbing the shirt he wore yesterday, slipping it on & buttons it as she walks to the kitchen & grabs coffee.

Spencer walks out in his boxers & still wearing his mismatched socks. (Which Megen loved seeing him wear & didn't mind he kept them on while making love to her)

He walks up beside her, putting a hand on her lower back. Megen leans her head back so he could kiss her then, hands him a cup of coffee. He smiles his thanks & adds a sickening amount of sugar in it before taking a sip. Megen sips hers, & looks at her husband. His hair was disheveled, but he looked sexy to her. He had some whiskers on his handsome face & it sent a thrill through her body. (She loved his whiskers, especially when he made love to her & she got whisker burns on her body from him kissing it)

As Spencer sips his coffee, he grins to himself, remembering the first time he had her coffee. She notices his grin & asks "What are you grinning about?" He looks at her, his body reacting to the way she wore his shirt. (She didn't button it all the way, & her shorts, along with her stomach showed as it opened when she moved. "Just thinking back to when you first gave me your coffee" he tells her. Megen laughs softly. "I never saw anyone look as envious at coffee as you did that day" she says. "You were so awkward with me, until we shared coffee that day" she tells him, sipping her coffee. "You were just as awkward, babe" he reminds her. "Yeah, but I had good reason" she banters. "True" he replies, nodding. "You were shy for the longest time" he says. "We both were" she reminds him. He grins at her as he leans against the opposite counter & she sat up on the other.

"I liked it when you so shyly thanked me for the coffee in Baton Rouge when we met up again." She tells him smiling fondly, crossing her legs, his eyes watching her. "Though, I hated the teasing Morgan gave me, I liked it when you gave me the forensic journal you read on the way back." He admits. Megen laughs. "Aw, but babe, Morgan was right! You were interested in me" she says. "He nods as he sips his coffee. "Yeah, but he'll never know how much" he says with a grin. Megen uncrosses her legs, he got a glimpse of her stomach again & he swallows as his dick started to get hard. "So, what shall we do today?" she asks him. He walks over to her, stepping between her legs. "I can think of something" he says, running his hands along her thighs. She looks at him incredulously. "Besides that, Spence" she laughs, playfully pushing him away, jumps off the counter then walks to the bedroom. "HEY! What about having sex like rabbits this weekend?" he protests, going after her.

Megen laughs as he walks into the bedroom. "You're the one who said about having a weekend so we can have sex like rabbits" he tells her pointedly. Megen looks at him as he rattles off the exact day & time she said that. She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing when she saw the expression on his face during this. "Spence, what are you going to go nuclear on me if I say that maybe last night was enough for me?" she teases. His face changes & Megen's eyes widen as she sees the look on his face. She yelps/laughs as he walks over to her, grabs her by waist; walks her backwards to bed then playfully pushes back onto it. "You just played with fire, my lovely" he growls.

He pulls off her shorts then gets down on his knees (as he tosses them aside).

Megen arches her neck & clutches the sheets as he slid a finger in her as his tongue licked her clit. (He had only done this twice before. In Knoxville in his hotel room with her & on their honeymoon) Megen cries out as she cums over & over as he worked his tongue & finger on her. As the last one hit her, Spencer stands up, pulls his boxers down then slides into her hard. Megen gasps/moans at the sensation & he puts her legs over her shoulders then 'fucks' her at a slow then hard pace. Every so often, he pulls out almost completely then slowly goes back in her. She starts to cum hard & he puts her legs down; leaning forward he puts his hands on either side of her, keeping this slow, hard pace. This drove Megen to cum over & over, at least five times. He slowed his pace & Megen pleads for him not to. She came another two times before he let out a grunt/cry himself during her last orgasms & collapses on her.

He raises his head after a few moments, looking down at her. "Nuclear enough for you?" he teases. Megen laughs. "Yep, I think so" she teases back.

10 minutes later, they get up & to his surprise Megen says she wants to shower with him.

Of course, in the shower, she messes with him & they end up having shower sex & Spencer nearly falls over as he cums.

After they finish showering, they get dressed & go out for a bit.

When they get back, Megen brings out her dad's chess game. (She found it the other day while cleaning out some things in the office.) Spencer looks at her as she sets it down & begins to set up the pieces. "You know how to play, babe?" he asks. Megen nods as she sits down opposite of him. "Dad taught me. It's been years since I played though" she tells him. Spencer grins. (He was thrilled to no end that she knew how to play his favorite game & wanted to play it with him)

For the rest of the day, they play chess. Megen though tried to distract him with her body each time he pondered a move. After the second time, he pounced on her & they ended up having sex on the floor.

They played again afterwards & again she tries to distract him. This time, they had sex on the couch twice. Megen was shocked to learn Spencer only needed a few minutes before he was ready again.

Later, Megen was trying to make dinner, but of course, Spencer wouldn't keep his hands to himself & they ended up having sex against the counter, then on the floor minutes later.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, Spence" Megen says after they get done on the floor. (She was already tender down there from him being so energetic) He looks at her guiltily. "I'm hurting you?" he asks. Reluctantly, she nods. "Babe, though I love it, I'm a lot tender right now from all the energetic bunny sex" she tells him. "Baby, I'm so sorry" he says, horrified he was hurting her. She calms him by saying; she was okay, just needed a bit of a break.

They eat dinner then go take a bath where he gently caresses her thighs & pubic area with a cloth. She washes him too & they lounge in the water until it gets cold then get out.

The next morning, Megen was sore from all the sex yesterday, so they didn't make love, they just lounged around. Then Megen got the call that she was needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 I would do anything for you my love

Three weeks later, Megen returns & they celebrate their three year anniversary. (They'd been together for two, but married for one)

Spencer surprises her by making it a romantic night. The genius made dinner that they had on their first date, then put on Frank Sinatra afterwards & slow danced with her in the living room. They made love like it was their honeymoon all over again by the lit fireplace.

As Megen lay in his arms, he surprises her again by handing her three gifts. She looks at him curiously. "One for each year" he tells her simply. Megen smiles lovingly at him then proceeds to open the first one. She loved it. (It was a duck figurine that had on a pair of glasses like Spence wore & it held a heart that had 'I love you' on it) The second one was a silver band that was engraved inside with the date that they started being boyfriend & girlfriend. She slipped it on before getting to the last one. The third, Megen gasps as she opens the envelope & then looks at Spence. "Spence I-"she says then stops, emotion hitting her. He smiles at her. "You told me you always wanted to go there, baby" he tells her quietly. "It's all set up for us to go." He tells her as she starts to cry. "You're taking me to Italy?" she says in disbelief. He nods. (Her parents were going to take her there after she met Spence, but they died & she had been abducted by Michael.) She kisses him, lovingly. "You have no idea how much this means to me" she says, crying. "Yes, baby I do. I told you after last month that I would anything for you make you happy. This, is the best thing I can give you from my heart." He tells her. They look at each other. (He almost brought up her losing the baby, but it was still a very sore spot that neither of them wanted to talk about) Megen smiles through her tears then kisses him. The tickets get set aside as they make love again, this time she's on top.

Later, as Megen sleeps beside him, Spencer runs his hand along her arm that was across his stomach & thinks to himself. (He vowed to make the two weeks in Italy the best for Megen. They both took it hard after losing the baby & knowing the statistics of her getting pregnant again very, very, low, he wanted her to know he still loved her; which she knew, and no matter what, they would stay together & he'd be there for her always, just like what he told her when they got married.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Secrets & romance

No one knew but Rossi about Spencer's Italy surprise to Megen.

Spencer felt a little guilty about the keeping this secret from his friends, but after Garcia had spilled the beans about his little trip to Greece to visit Megen (and the others found out about his relationship with her) he only told Rossi who was like a father to Megen & wouldn't tell anyone.

(No one but Dave knew what happened to the couple's baby. Spencer couldn't & wouldn't talk about it. Megen either. Both of them felt it was a personal loss, to them not to Spencer's friends who were like family to him. Though, the team knew something had happened, they just respected the newlyweds privacy.)

The day before the couple was to leave, Spencer Reid finished up his reports then gets up, grabbing his messenger bag. "You finished already?" Emily asks looking up from her own as he picks up the stack off his desk. Glancing at her, he nods as he says "I only had to finish half these, the others just needed a signature" before heading to the Unit chief's office to drop them off.

Emily & JJ both tried to pawn off some of theirs to him as he headed out. "Not today, you two." He says. "I got plans with my wife" he says, smirking to himself as he sees them pout a bit.

Spencer was just getting in the Avalanche when Megen calls him. "Hey, babe, everything okay" he asks upon answering. "Yeah, Spence" she replies. He grins though she can't see him. "What would you like for dinner babe?" he asks, starting the truck. (He knew she was calling to ask him to get dinner) "Something spicy" she tells him. "I know just what to get for you" he tells her. "Thank you, my wonderful husband!" she says cheerfully. Spencer laughs as they hang up.

Spencer stops at the Chinese restaurant that Megen loves & orders something for himself too, while there.

Megen squeaks happily when he walks in carrying the food, setting it down on the counter. Megen kisses him happily. "You spoil me, Spence" she says as he hands her the take-out container with her chicken. He grins at her, going off on spiel about being spoiled. "Spence-"she says in a tone that made him stop. "You are well worth it babe" he tells her, making her smile.

Later, Megen was so excited to go to Italy, she couldn't sleep. "How about I help you out with that?" Spencer says. Megen gives him a look. "Not with sex babe, something else that will get you to relax" he tells her. Megen was curious. Spencer runs his hand along her back as she nestles against his chest & within minutes, Megen fell asleep while he rubs her back.

Two days before,

"Is there something you wanted Reid?" Rossi asks as he glances up to see the young man in question, standing in the doorway of Rossi's office. (His hands in his pockets, looking like he had something to says, but wasn't sure how to say it) Reid clears his throat. "Uh, yeah, um, could I talk to you, Dave?" Reid asks nervously. Rossi furrows his brows when Reid then asks to talk privately. Rossi motions him to shut the door. (Which Reid eagerly does then looks at the older man, nervously) "What's going on, Reid? Is Megen okay?" Rossi asks, sounding concerned. "Oh, yeah, she's fine. In fact, she's feeling much better" Reid rambles nervously. "Reid, relax. I know she's feeling better. You realize she does call me from time to time" Rossi explains. Reid nods then scratches his ear. "Um, I- uh gave Megen the surprise last night" he blurts. Rossi smiles as he nods. "I take it she's excited to go?" Rossi asks. Reid grins (remembering Megen making love to him after she opened the gift.) "Yeah, she is. You were right" the young genius says. Rossi smiles more, at that. "Just so you know, no one knows your taking time off except Aaron, but he knows that you guys have been through a lot lately, so he is all for you taking a vacation." He explains. "Thanks, Dave. I appreciate it" Reid says. "Personally, in my book, it will both of you good to get away for a while" Rossi tells him. Reid smiles faintly. "If you guys anything, let me know" Rossi says. "Actually, Megen will be calling you about that" Reid says. "I look forward to the call" Rossi says. Reid thanks him again then leaves the office to go back to his desk. (Of course, the others were curious to why he was in Rossi's office, but they chalked it up to the men talking about Megen)

Megen calls Rossi later that day & they make plans to have breakfast the next morning together. (Rossi agrees to happily. They don't get to see each other as much anymore, but he knew she was happy & never alone anyway)

The next morning, Megen was a little late meeting Dave for breakfast. (That's what happens when you have morning sex, not once but twice. Almost a third time in the shower, but Megen told Spencer she was hungry & wanted time with Dave before work)

They enjoy breakfast together. (Dave could see she was happy again, but there was still sadness in her eyes. Losing the baby was as devastating as her rape was. Maybe more, Dave thought.) Over breakfast, they talk, & Megen smiles at him "I should thank you for telling Spence about Italy" she says. Rossi looks at her. Megen laughs. "Dave, you're the only one who knew Mom & Dad was going to take Spence & I there when we got together." She tells him then takes a bite of her pancakes. "Megen, have you told Spencer you visit their graves?" Rossi asks gently. She nods, and then swallows. "Yeah, the same night. He wasn't mad I never told him since losing-"she stops; averting her eyes for a moment then gives Dave a sad smile. He reaches over & places a hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. Megen squeezes back.

After a few moments, Megen asks Dave to take Spencer & her to the airport so they won't have to leave a truck there & pay a huge fee for parking. Plus, she could say good-bye to him. He agrees to it, wholehearted ly.

The day they leave,

Megen & Spencer load the Avalanche up. "You guys have everything?" Dave asks as they get in. The couple gives a look. "Right, I forgot who I was talking to" Rossi says wryly.

At the airport, Ross tells them to have fun as he gives Megen a kiss goodbye (as their flight is called) "It's Italy, we will have a great time" she says, then looks lovingly up at Spencer.

Venice, Italy

Megen loved the hotel (and the room) Spencer got for them. The room had a balcony which she went on (after opening the door to it) Spencer follows her out & puts his arms around her from behind as they looked out onto the city from the balcony.

Later, they went for a walk down to the plaza, holding hands.

Spencer loved hearing Megen speak fluently with the vendors in Italian as she chatted & bartered with them.

As they walked, several men checked out Megen who ignored them. When the couple stopped to get something to eat, Spencer asks her if she knew men were checking her out. Megen shrugs & says "Let them, Spence. You are the one who gets to do all the touching" Spencer grins when she says that.

That night, Spencer did more than just touching with Megen.

The next four days, they went everywhere. And everywhere they went, they made love. (Spencer kept hoping that if they made love enough times, Megen would get pregnant. That & he loved making love to her) On several nights, Spencer would surprise her & slow dance with her to the music that played from outside, before they would go inside & he would make love to her.

They had been gone a week & a half, the other were curious to where Spencer Reid went. (They all knew he went on vacation for two weeks, but didn't know where. They just knew Megen was with him, which was obvious since they were married.)

Garcia had a fit because she tried to find out where they went but, no matter where she looked she couldn't find out. Morgan caught her trying to hack into Megen's laptop one morning. "Baby girl, what are doing?" he asks suspiciously walking into her lair. Garcia yelps in surprise. "Nothing, nothing" she squeaks, turning in her seat to look at him. Morgan knew better & gives her a look. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" he says, folding his arms across his chest. "What do you THINK?" she asks evasively. "I think you are hacking into a certain anthropologist's computer" he says. Morgan sees it on her face that he was right. "Garcia, if those two wanted us to know where they went, they would have told us." Morgan tells her firmly. "Don't jeopardize your friendship with Reid & the trust we all have for you by hacking into Megen's life like that."

Her face fell. "I just-"she starts to say, but he holds up a hand, stopping her. "Garcia, you know how Reid is with Megen. There are something's that not everyone should know. Including you, momma" he says. Garcia sighs, knowing he was right. She turns in her seat & hits a few keys on her keyboard, then turns back to him. Morgan knew her to well to know that was way too easy. "I mean it, Penelope. Don't make me tell Rossi. And trust me, he won't be as nice about it as I am with you." He warns her. "You wouldn't!" she exclaims then sees the look in his eyes. (Everyone knew Reid was protective of Megen but Rossi was too. She really didn't want Rossi to know what she almost did) "And momma, don't think you would have gotten away with it if I hadn't come in here and caught you" Morgan warns again as he turns to go. Garcia ponders that then gulps.

Megen was tech savvy & she would know Garcia hacked her laptop. "Shit, she would tell those two men & I would lose more than just my job. I would lose my friends" she says to herself. Garcia shivers then sets to work on making sure no one would know she tried to snoop.

Back in Italy,

Tuscany,

The couple was enjoying the last leg of their two week vacation. Spencer was so used to order, doing things as scheduled, he was starting to enjoy being whimsical with Megen. (On where to go, what to do)

One night after they made love, he was holding her in his arms. "A second honeymoon" he says (mostly to himself.) Megen raises her head from his chest, looking at him curiously. "Us being here in Italy, it's like a second honeymoon for us" he tells her. Megen ponders that, then smiles. "I agree. Thank you for this, Spence " she says, then kisses him. "For you, anything" he says, kissing her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Family..finally

Prentiss & JJ walk into the BAU, stopping when they see Rid sitting at his desk drinking a coffee& chatting with Rossi (who was leaning against the young man's desk) The 2 women look at each other then walk over to the two men.

"Spence, hi" JJ exclaims as they approach his desk. Reid glances at the two women, & Rossi glances over his own shoulder then back to Reid. "You're fan club is here "he says teasingly. "Actually, that's Megen. We more like groupies" Prentiss teases back, getting a smile from Rossi. Reid frowns, not getting the joke. "How was your vacation?" Prentiss asks, changing the subject. "It was good" Reid says simply. The two women look at Rossi in exasperation & he holds up his hands. "Hey, I can't MAKE him tell you" he says. Again, Reid frowns in confusion.

"Spence, please tell us! We promise not to tell Morgan or Garcia!" JJ pleads, dying with curiosity. Prentiss nods in agreement as Reid looks at her then to JJ. He sits back in his seat & looks over at Rossi. "What do you think Dave?" he asks. "Well, they are your groupies & very good friends, sisters of sorts to you; so when they say they promise something, I think they mean it!" Rossi says with an impish grin. Reid nods as he pretends to ponder this, driving the two women to almost grab him by his shirt & shake him. "WE pinky promise you, Spence" JJ pleads. "JJ, this isn't junior high!" Prentiss exclaims, rolling her eyes. "Emily has a point. Other than a blood bond, which by the way, I love you guys like sisters, but I wouldn't do it with anyone, except Megen if asked. But, then again, I am married to her" Reid says, rambling in his usual way. "REID!" both women say in exasperation. "Right, a pinky promise, though not legally valid, can be considered a valid promise keep age." (Lol, I so thought this word be something Reid would totally say!) Reid says, looking at JJ (who, a while ago pinky promised him not to repeat something & he found it could be valuable to use against her if she even thought of telling those two friends anything he said) JJ looks at him, a bit sheepish as Emily, exclaims "Ok, fine we pinky promise you." Reid smirks as he holds up his pinky & the two women puts theirs around his & promised him. "Now tell us before they show up & this whole thing was a waste of time" JJ says, sounding impatient. "I took Megen to Italy for our anniversary" he tells them quietly. Both women thought that was romantic & really sweet to do that for wife. "Megen is a lucky woman "JJ says, sounding dreamy. Prentiss snorts at the look on the young blondes face. "Yes, she is" both men say in unison.

"Hey, kid! You're back!" Morgan exclaims walking in. "Hello to you too, Morgan" Reid says. "How was your vacation?" Morgan asks walking up to the young man's desk. "Good & well needed" Reid replies & takes a sip of his coffee. Morgan grins at him. (Though he knew the couple needed it. He saw how torn up Reid was after the attack & the separation between the two got to them) "How's Megen, by the way?" Morgan asks kindly. "She's good, thanks for asking. I think she's working in the lab today" Reid replies. "Megen is a lab-rat now?" Morgan teases as Reid gives him a glowering look. "I dare you to call her that to her face" Rossi says, in a tone that made Morgan start to lose his smile.

"Call me what?" Megen says coming up behind the group. The agents laugh at the look on Morgan's face when he hears her voice. (He had a deer caught in the headlights look) "What are you doing up here" Rossi asks as Reid smiles at his wife. "I asked her" Aaron says as he leaves his office & walks to the conference room. Everyone loses their smiles & follows their boss.

Reid & Megen share a look as he touches her lower back as they walk behind the others.

Garcia cheerfully greets the wedded couple as they walk. "Let's get to it" Aaron says tersely as he sits at the table. Garcia gets down to business & tells the others about the case they caught.

In the Miami Everglades, several bodies were found during a routine controlled fire. Garcia put up the pictures of the burnt bodies & shudders as she turns her head. Megen tilts her head to the side as she walks up to the screen.

"Do you see something, Megen?" Aaron asks her. Reid narrows his eyes, trying to figure out what his wife was seeing. "Garcia, could you zoom in the skulls please?" Megen asks, her head still tilted to the side. "Uh, yeah sure" Garcia says & hits a button on the remote & all the team sees is the skulls of the burnt bodies.

Megen suddenly glances over her shoulder at her husband. "Spence, do you see what I see?" she asks. Reid tilts his head like she did. "Their jaws are broken" he says in a thoughtful, lilting tone. Megen nods. "How the hell can you see that?" Morgan asks, dubious.

Megen turns to face him then glances at Reid who smiles at her. She explains & points to the cracks in the jaws of the skulls through the blackness from being burnt. "Not bad for a lab-rat huh?" she says, smiling impishly. Morgan stares at her in surprise.

Aaron clears his throat & the case is discusses, theories bounced around. "Megen, have you seen this before?" Aaron asks. Megen tells him she had & tells them of a case she once had in Louisiana. Everyone, except her husband looked at her in horror. "And I thought our job was grisly" JJ says quietly. "You should see her work around the dead, it's creepy" Emily says with a shudder. "We leave in an hour" Aaron says. "Megen, you are coming with us" he says getting up. Reid looked horrified, while Megen nods giving her husband a look.

On the way to Miami,

The team talks more about the case & Reid goes off on his usual spiels. Megen pipes in her own, which cause s the couple to banter back in forth with each other in their 'own language' (the team calls it) which; of course the team watch in interest. "It's like watching a tennis match, except with words." JJ says quietly to Emily who smiles. (She knew the couple enjoyed the banter with each other when they worked together)

At Miami PD,

As Aaron was introducing the team to the detective, Megen got an oily smile from the detective. "Dr. Nagassi, we meet again" he says. "Actually, it's Nagassi- Reid" she tells him & steps closer to Reid causing the detective to lose his smile.

Aaron steps in tells him they would like to get started somewhere & leads the detective away. "Are you okay?" Reid asks his wife in a low tone. She looks up at him & he saw repulsion in her eyes. "Just keep him away from me" she says. "Did he do something to you before?" Morgan asks quietly. Megen shudders, causing Reid to become worried. "You saw the way he looked at me when he found out I'm married to Spence & stepped closer to him" she says. A dark look comes across both of the men's faces. "You guys better get there with the others, I'm headed to the morgue" she says quietly & squeezes her husband's arm as she starts to walk away. He touches her hands with his & they smile at each other.

"Do you think he did something to her?" Morgan asks Reid (who watches Megen walk away) quietly. "If he did, Megen will tell me in her own time." Reid replies. "Let's just make sure he stays away from her" he says, looking (now) at his friend. "You're damn right, we will" Morgan says, setting his jaw. (He saw the lusty look the detective had on his face when he looked at Megen & the look he got when he found out Megen was married to Reid. He seriously was going to make sure that man wasn't around Megen.) He then puts a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder then they walk into the room that had been set up for the BAU.

That night,

When the team stopped for the night to get some sleep, Reid stops by the morgue to wait for Megen.

She smiles at him as she walks out & sees him standing by the wall waiting for her. "Déjà vu, Spence" she says as he smiles & puts his arm across her shoulders as they walk down the hall to the exit.

They go to his room & Megen took a shower. When she got out, he could see that she needed to be in his arms. He takes her in his arms & holds her close. "Do you want to talk about it babe?" he asks quietly. "Not yet, just hold me please?" she says. He gladly obliged.

After about 10 minutes, Megen lifts her head off his chest & looks up at him.

She let out a slow breathe & told Reid what happened with the detective. (She had just graduated college & was working with another Forensic anthropologist who was called down to Miami for a case. The oily detective worked with them & made Megen very uncomfortable. He would make a point of showing up where ever she was & made comments that made it hard for her to work. It got so bad, that she told her boss & his about it. Her boss knew she had issues with men-she had on record that she had been abused- only her parents knew of the real abuse- her boss & her left the & the detective was severely reprimanded for his conduct.) "Spence, I seriously think if he got the chance, he would rape or hurt me in some way because of the trouble he got into" she tells Reid who got a dark look on his face. He steps away from her & pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Who are you calling?" she asks. "Hotch" he says grimly. She gives him a look. "He needs to know, Megen. You work with us & he is basically your boss now. HE needs to know this!" he tells her as he hits speed dial.

Megen lets a breath as she sits down the bed & listens to Reis talk with his boss about the detective.

Later, they crawl into bad & she snuggles close to him.

The next morning, Reid went to the station while Megen & Morgan went out to the Everglades. (Another body had been found) Morgan swore to Reid he would not anything happen to Megen while out there. He looked away while Reid gave Megen a lingering kiss before leaving the hotel.)

20 minutes later,

As they got out of the truck, they put handkerchiefs over their mouths'& nose. "Why do they do this?" Morgan asks Megen as they made their way through the smoke to the body. "It helps maintain the eco-system in the water here" she tells him.

They get to the body & both kneel down to examine it. Morgan almost gags from the smell while Megen literally puts her face close to the body, taking mental notes as she examines it in her own way.

"Megen, don't move" Morgan says softly. Frowning, Megen looks up at him & notices he has his hand on the butt of his gun. She then hears a soft growl from behind her.

Suddenly, the growl stops & they both freeze when they see a lot of birds taking flight from their right. Megen sees the smoke getting thicker & coughs. "Oh, God!" she says, coughing. Morgan looks at her. "What's going on?" he asks coughing. "We have to get out of here" she tells him standing. Morgan stands, his eyes widen behind his shades & he quickly grabs her wrist. "Let's move woman!" he says. Megen jerked her hand away from him, appalled that he talked to her like that. He glares at her as he grabs it again. "Hate me later, WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" he yells. Megen blinks in surprise then they take off running as they both could hear the crackle of fire over loudness of the birds.

They make it to the truck & Morgan peels out at top speed. "I do want to see my husband again, Morgan!" she yells as the truck fishtails then her eyes widen as she suddenly sees the fire catching up to them. "Hang on!" he yells back & she is literally thrown back against the seat as he hits the gas hard & they speed out of the Everglades.

They get back to the station, smelling of smoke. Reid took one look at Megen & almost went to her. She gave him a look that stopped him. She mouthed 'later' to him & he nods.

She tells Aaron what happened as does Morgan. Aaron told them both to go shower & change. Reid wanted to go with Megen but he was needed, & Morgan told him he would bring her back.

2 hours later,

It comes to light that it had been the detective killing people just to have Megen possibly show up & he would be with her. He had gotten pissed finding out she had married Reid & tried to kill her when she was out in the Everglades with Morgan. He was arrested & charged.

On the way back home, Megen stayed awake while Reid slept against her shoulder. (She couldn't sleep, after finding out what she did in Miami, she wasn't sure she could fall asleep) Rossi looks over at her from his seat. "You got a very heavy weight on your shoulders." He says. Megen looks down at her sleeping husband. "That's not what I meant" Rossi says. Megen looks at him. "How do you ever get used to doing your job, Dave?" she asks. Rossi smiles tiredly at her. "I've done this job way before you were even thought of Megen. I'm still trying to get used to things that I see." He tells her. Megen gives him a humorless smile. "And this is why, I don't like being around alive people. I do better with the dead" she says. Rossi looks at her. "Are you thinking of leaving the field?" he asks. "I'm not sure anymore, though I'm out of my shell more because of Spence. I just don't like being the danger. The lab offered me a job that would keep me in the lab. *scoff*" Rossi looks at her, fatherly. "I take it you are interested?" he says. Megen nods. Rossi glances at the sleeping Reid. "Have you told Reid about this?" he asks. "We haven't had a chance to talk except what happened in Miami. I think he will like the idea that I won't be out in the field. Spence is very protective of me as is the others I have noticed" she says smiling wryly. "Welcome to the family, Megen" Rossi tells her. "Get some rest. We are all here for you. Know that" he says then closes his eyes. Megen glances at Reid who sighs in his sleep then sets her head back & closes her eyes.

She finally had a family. It was a good feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 point taken

Spencer was thrilled that Megen got the job offer in the FBI lab.

When she told him, he felt relief. (He wouldn't worry about her so much as he did when he was on a case)

Though, she didn't get a chance to tell him until the morning after they got back from Miami.

She awoke first & took a shower.

Spencer walks in as she was combing her hair out & had a towel wrapped around her body. He walks up behind her, putting his hands on her hips & nuzzles her damp hair. She giggles as he pulls her hair aside to kiss her neck.

They look at each other in the mirror & smile at each other.

He steps closer to her & his hands slide up her thigh, shifting the towel. Though it sent a sexual jolt through her body, Megen stops him by saying "We need to talk" He looks at her in the mirror. (Looking concerned) "Relax, Spence. It's nothing bad." She tells him setting down her comb & turns to face him. "In fact, you will enjoy what I want to talk to you about" she says. Spencer arches a brow. "Oh, really?" he asks & she nods. "I wanted to tell you last night, but we both were tired, I waited until today to tell you. You coming in here made it earlier than I wanted but you need to know" she says longwinded.

"I got a job offer" she tells him after as he patiently waits then drops his hands from her hips. "Please tell me it's not in another country!" he exclaims.

She gives him a look. "No, it's not you nerd!" she says. "I'm actually going to be an FBI employee." She tells him causing him to frown.

"You already work for the FBI" he tells her pointedly. "I'm a freaking consultant on the BAU cases & do Facial reconstruction in the lab!" she tells him, poking him in the chest with her finger. "This new job, I won't be in the field at all." She tells him as it slowly sinks into Spencer's genius brain.

He blinks in surprise. ""With my knowledge for forensics, anthropology, & facial reconstruction, the head of the FBI lab wants me in the lab." She tells him. "Hell, he literally begged me to work there after he found out I worked with Dave & was married to you"

Spencer looks at her quizzically. "How did he find out we were married?" he asks. Megen rolls her eyes. "Spence, it's in the database that I go by Nagassi-Reid, it's not hard to deduce that we're married" she tells him wryly. "But, I thought you didn't want the whole agency knowing that part of your life?" he says.

Megen scoffs. "Babe, like I told you when we talked about your friends finding out about us when we were dating, I don't care who knows. My possible new boss has no qualms on me being married to another FBI employee. Aaron never had a problem with it. You & I worked several cases when we were dating & kept it professional. We know how to keep our personal life out of work. With my past, he doesn't know about it & he won't unless I tell him. Dave & Aaron made sure that wouldn't happen" she explains.

Spencer was impressed & it showed on his handsome face. "Are you going to take the job?" he asks. "I want to, but I wanted to talk to you about it before I went in." she says. "Besides, after what happened in Kansas City & now Miami, I don't want to be exposed to anymore danger like that" she tells him. Spencer swallows as she mentions Kansas City. He then tells her he would love not to worry about her so much. Of course, she rolled her eyes & said "Like that would ever happen. Spence, you will never stop worrying about me!" she says, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not that bad!" he exclaims. "Yes, you are" she says giving him a kiss. "I do love you for it though" she says, giggling as his arms went around her.

They started kissing, but Megen pulls away before he tugged off her towel & they ended up 'fucking' on the bathroom counter or floor. "You, Dr. Reid go shower! I need to get ready for work since I start before you do!" she says, playfully shoving him towards the tub.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 Scared

Three nights later,

Megen looks up from her laptop as Spencer walks past her office. She furrows her brows when he doesn't say anything to her. (He knew she was in the office every night doing work)

She saves her work then gets up & goes to their bedroom to see Spencer angrily taking off his tie & throw it on the floor. She walks up behind him; putting a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off. "Not now Megen." He snaps at her.

Megen is surprised by his tone, steps away from him & leaves the room. "Dammit!" Spencer growls as he rubs his face with his hands.

He quickly leaves the room to go after her & finds her in the kitchen making some tea. "Megen, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that" he says quietly, walking up to her. "No, I didn't" she says sounding hurt & angry. He winced & apologized again.

Silence goes between them for a few moments then she looks up at him. He apologizes again, this time looking real crestfallen & nearly whispers it. She looks at him. "Are you ok?" she asks quietly. He nods, but she could see something was bugging him. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks. A dark shadow crosses his face & he shakes his head. "Can I hold you or you still upset with me?" he asks, his voice wavering. (She knew then something had upset him & it was bugging him badly. She goes to him & puts her arms around his waist. Spencer hugs her tightly against him.

As he did, he kisses her neck & he slid one of his hands along her stomach sending jolts through her body. Megen looks up at him & he kisses her mouth.

She kisses him back & it gets deeper, longing & they start undressing each other.

Spencer wanted to 'fuck' against the counter, but Megen shook her head & they ended up on the couch.

Spencer pulled off her shorts & panties then got between her legs with his head & with his tongue, he worked on her clit as he slowly slid a finger inside her. It drove Megen to bite her lips to not scream out in ecstasy, he was so good at it. (She loved it when he went down on her! With his tongue & long finger, he always made her orgasm within seconds) She cries out as her orgasm hits her & he licks her more, tasting her sweetness on his tongue.

He lifts his head as her orgasm subsides & he undoes his belt & pants. Then pulls then down & with a hard, slow thrust, he enters her wetness.

After he collapses on top of her after they cum together, he lay there, dizzy with sex buzz, Spencer knew at that moment, he really likes make-up sex. When he told Megen that, she laughed & told him she did too.

A week later,

While sitting at his desk at work, Spencer's cell rings & he smiles when he sees its Megen calling him.

"Hey, I was just thinking of you" he says, still smiling as he answers. "Spence, can you come to the hospital?" Megen says, shakily. Spencer loses his smile as he sits up in his chair. "Are you ok?" he asks, getting looks from Emily & JJ. Megen stammers a bit then says "Can you come, please?" in a begging tone. "I'll be there shortly" he says, hanging up then gets up & hurries up to Aaron's office. "I have to go, something is going on with Megen" Spencer tells his boss who, nods in understanding.

On the way to the hospital, Spencer worries about Megen. (she had an appointment with her obstetrician that morning)

When he gets there & walks into her doctor's office, he tells the receptionist who he was & was taken back immediately which made him more worried.

Megen looks up as he walks in & he goes to her when he sees the scared look on her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asks putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Spence, we're getting a bunny" she tells him, shakily. He frowns not getting it.

Megen puts a hand on her stomach as she then says "a little bunny" His eyes widen as he sees her hand on her stomach. Megen nods as she swallows.

Just then, two female doctors walk in.

"Dr. Reid, I guess you've been told the news" one said, smiling. Numbly, Spencer nods, still looking at Megen.

The one doctor explains that Megen was nearly 3 months pregnant (around the time the couple had bunny sex) & though she had suffered a still birth once before, Megen was going to be closely monitored by the two doctors.

Spencer looks at the two women. "How can you be sure it won't happen again? You know what that did to her. To us!" he says angrily. "Spence, please" Megen says quietly & he looks at her, his face softening. Megen looked like she was about to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 Scared pt.2

", we know you have concerns." Megen's doctor says calmly. "You're damn right I do!" Spencer exclaims. Megen lets out a shaky breath & he looks at her, concerned. "Megen is going to be in Dr. Warrens care as well as mine" the obstetrician says, motioning with her hand to the other female doctor. Spencer glances at the doctor; who smiles at him. He looks back at his wife lovingly & worriedly as Dr. Warren tells him what her specialty was & explains what she will be doing to help Megen have a healthy pregnancy. Spencer interrupts by saying "What can I do?" "Spence" Megen says in a tired tone, softly. "Babe, I'm sorry, but I really want to know." He tells her, causing her to sigh. "I told you he would be like this" she says looking at the two doctors then back to her husband. "Just listen for once. Please?" she tells him. He swallows, nodding silently.

"Megen will be closely monitored by the both of us & will come in several times a week, along with taking her pre-natal vitamins." Dr. Warren explains. "That means no caffeine, sugar, stress & lots of rest Megen" she tells pointedly. Megen nods silently. "Am I able to still work?" Megen asks, getting several sputters from Spencer. She smacks him in the chest with her hand as the doctor said "As long as you stay off your feet as much as possible & are not going to be under a lot of stress." "That won't be a problem" Megen says, giving Spencer a look as he tries to protest.

Megen suddenly puts a hand over her mouth & runs to the trash can, vomiting into it. Spencer makes a face & swallows as he tries not to vomit himself.

"Yes, she's done that several times while being here" Megen's doctor says, going over to Megen. "Morning sickness?" Spencer asks. "Ya think?" Megen snaps as she lifts her head from the trash can. Spencer is a bit stunned at this. "Um, I love you" he says nervously. Megen looks at him as her doctor gives her a cup of water. "You're so lucky I love you too" she says hoarsely then takes a drink. Moments later, Spencer sputters as Megen asks the doctors "Can we have sex?" Poor Spencer turns beet red with embarrassment. "It's a legit question, Spence" Megen says wryly. Spencer closes his eyes & shakes his head as Dr. Warren tells them that sex is to put on hold for awhile.

An hour later, as they were leaving the hospital, they got into a small tiff because Megen was going to go to work instead of going home; which Spencer thought was a good idea. "Don't start Spence. You heard what the doctor said; I can still work but stay off my feet. Which I can do since I work in the lab" Megen say firmly. "I'm just as worried as you are about this pregnancy, but you have got to trust me & trust the doctors, ok?" she says, touching his arm. Spencer sighs resignedly. "I do trust you babe. You know I do. This scares me, bad." he says, pulling her close; hugging her. Megen hugs him back. "This is really happening?" he asks, nuzzling her hair. Megen nods against his chest.

The moment is broken when his cell phone vibrates. Spencer reaches into his pockets with one hand & reads the screen after pulling it out. He gives her an apologetic look as he puts it back in his pocket. "You have a case?" she asks. Spencer nods & kisses her softly. "I'll see you when I see you. Please get some rest, ok?" he says. Megen smiles at him. "I will, I promise & I love you" she says. "I love you too" he replies then hurries off after giving her a quick squeeze.

For the next month,

Spencer called Megen every night (when he was out of town on a case) to check on her. When he was home, he went with her to every appointment & nearly burst into tears when Megen had her first sonogram & he saw their baby on the screen moving around & hears the heart beat. They weren't able to tell what the sex of the baby was, but they didn't care. They just wanted to know that it would be a healthy baby & actually be born.

2 months go by,

Megen & the baby were doing well. She had started to show a bit too. (They still hadn't told anyone the news. They felt bad, but didn't want to jinx it & go through the heart wrenching pain that had happened once before.)

Spencer was freaked out when Megen told them their 'bunny' was being active & she put his hand on her stomach so he could feel the baby move. Megen would laugh at his expression every time the baby moved. (It was priceless!)

Every night he was home, Spencer would read aloud to the baby & Megen. (The baby calmed down most when he or she would hear 'daddy' speak) Megen wo8uld always fall asleep on his shoulder while he read. While she was asleep, Spencer would put his face down by Megen's stomach & softly talk to the baby softly about everything& nothing. He also gently put a hand on her stomach as he talked. Every so often, the baby would twitch as he spoke.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 Happy Ending, FINALLY!

When she was 8 months pregnant, Megen & Dave have lunch together. He was the one who suggested it. (He missed her & she missed him)

As they ate & talked, Megen would try not to wince every time a cramp would hit her. "Are you ok?" Dave asks her when he caught her wincing. Megen nods slowly as she let out a slow breath.

7 minutes later, she winces again (the cramping was getting stronger) "Sweetheart, you're not ok." Dave says as Megen again lets out a slow breath & places a hand on her stomach, rubbing it. "You're right, I'm not ok." Megen says. "Could you call Spence then get me to the hospital?" she asks. Dave looks at her, frowning. "Am I missing something here?" he asks. "I'm in labor, Dave." She says simply, as she rubs her stomach. Dave's eyes widen in disbelief. "Dave, I'll explain later. Right now, I need to go!" Megen says. Dave comes out of his stupor & nods.

As they make their way to his car, Dave speed dials Reid. "Yeah, Reid you might want to meet Megen & me at the hospital. I'm taking her there now" he says. Megen could hear Spencer squawk over the phone & smiles as Dave helps her into the car.

At the hospital,

Megen had been put in a room when Spencer arrives. "Took you long enough" Megen & Dave both say. Spencer grins sheepishly & points over his shoulder. "Hotch wouldn't let me leave until I told him the truth" he says. Megen grunts & winces as a cramp hits her. Spencer goes to her.

Just then, Dr. Warren walks in & glances at the two men in the room. "Is this a relative?" she asks pointing to Dave. "I'm her father" Dave says without hesitation. Megen nods through the pain. Dr. Warren nods at Dave then explains to Megen that she will be hooked up to a fetal monitor & checked every half hour until the contractions get closer apart.

When she leaves the room, Dave turns to the couple. "Dave, I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Spencer says "You saw what had happened last time. We just couldn't go through it again, so we agreed to keep it ourselves" he says, sadly. Dave's face softened & looks at Megen fondly. "I understand." He says. (He knew these two deserves a happy ending)

8 hours later,

Megen's water broke & all hell broke loose.

Spencer was beside himself as Megen snapped at him several times, every time he told her to breathe through the pain. "Don't take it personally, Reid. You know she loves you. It's just the pain talking" Dave explains. "Yeah, I'd like you say that while going through this!" Megen growls at him.

Dave bites his lips to keep from laughing.

As the baby started to crown, Megen was told to push. As she did, she screamed/ grunted & Spencer, along with Dave coached her.

Spencer nearly loses it when the doctor tells Megen to stop pushing (the baby was coming out breech) & the doctor had to adjust the baby. Megen screams in pain & he is close to tears as his heart stops.

"Okay, Megen, and PUSH!" the doctor orders after a minute. Megen does….suddenly a baby's cry sounds through the room.

Megen sags back onto the bed as Spencer is teary eyed as he kisses her sweaty temple. Dave has tears in eyes as well.

"Megen, Spencer, you have a daughter" the doctor says with a smile as she takes the baby to get cleaned up & weighed.

Megen cries happily against Spencer. "I love you" he says, his voice wavering as he presses his head against her hair. "I love you too" she says tiredly.

"She's beautiful" Megen says, tearfully as her daughter is handed to her. "Just like her mother" Spencer says, looking down at his daughter. "He's right you know" Dave says from the other side of Megen. Megen blushes through her tears.

Later, that evening, Spencer's friends stop by to see the baby. All the women gushed over the baby girl. Morgan thumped Spencer in the shoulder as he congratulated the young agent.

"What's her name?" JJ asks. Spencer & Megen look at each other & smile, and then Megen looks at Morgan. "Her name is Morgan Amber Reid" she says. Morgan is taken by surprise & the others look at him. Everyone was stunned.

"Morgan, you have always been a good friend to me, looked out for me & then I met Megen, you looked out for her & saved her twice. On top of giving her your name, we'd like to ask you to be her godfather. And Emily, I know your leaving but we would like you to be her godmother" Spencer says.

Morgan & Emily were both honored to be asked that. Morgan was even more honored that his 'little brother' & his wife wanted to name their child after him.

"I know we don't have anything to drink, but I'd like to make a toast to Reid & Megen." Dave says. Everyone looked at him curiously. "They finally got their happy ending" he says. Everyone cheerfully agreed.

Yes, finally Spencer & Megen got their happy ending!


End file.
